Zootopia: What a Wonderful LIFE
by welldonecc
Summary: I see trees of green, red roses too, I see them bloom for me and you. And I think to myself what a wonderful world
1. Prologue: What a Wonderful World

**Prologue**

* * *

**BEEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! **

**Click!**

"Yawwwwwnn!..."

"Is it... morning already?..."

"Ugh..."

* * *

**Golden Oak Appartments**

**Room 115**

**6:36 AM**

Someone could be heard singing inside the bathroom, the sound of it's voice was even louder than the actual water of the shower splashing the ground.

"I'm stiiiiill in a dreeeeeaaaam!"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Niiiiick! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"Ugh! I was almost done with the song! Damnit Judy!"

* * *

The appartment was left alone 30 minutes later, bowls of cereal were left on a table, a spoon was on the ground with a small milk stain alongside it. The TV was turned on, it showed a news broadcast.

"Today in ZNN, Current Mayor of Zootopia will reveal the candidates for 'Zootopia Representative' for this year's 'Convocation of the Creatures'! Fabled Dr. Ludvig Maxis will talk about the 'Cosmic Eternity' comet that will pass our night sky later in the year! And finally, Gene Corp announces new advancements in genetics!"

* * *

**ZPD**

**7:02 AM**

A small van comes to a halt in a parking lot in front of the police station. Two individuals in police uniform emerge.

"Ready to make the world a better place, Judy?"

"We do that everyday, Nick"

Nick chuckled and sighs. "Ahh..."

* * *

**Zootopia**

**"...What a Wonderful LIFE"**

**Chapter 1: Stone Ocean**


	2. Chapter 1: Stone Ocean Part 1

As the tea cup settled down. As the door closed without hesitation. Then the doctor felt at peace... at least for another 5 minutes...

It won't be long until someone else opens the door and sits down where the previous person was.

He stood up, his three toed paws stepped on a beautiful red carped with multiple pink roses. He looks through the window and gazes upon the.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stone Ocean Part 1: Underworld**

**Rainforest District - 9:35 PM**

The police siren was loud. So was the crowd gathered around the crime scene. Three police cruisers made their way through the crowd and parked. Out came various duos of officers, all called to cooperate on this case. Among them are our main focus, an orange fox with sunglasses and a small grey bunny.

As the duo entered the crime scene the smell of _death _and... everything else invaded their senses, prompting both to cover their noses to avoid vomiting.

"Jeez... carrots... this is a big one..." Said the fox.

"Nick... we need to focus" The bunny said, trying to keep a straight face. "We must power through this... horror like we always do..."

The word that could describe this scene... is _cannibalism, _the place was painted red with the remains of an entire family spread across the place, they were eaten alive and torn apart. A predator... ate another predator...

"Carrots... look... a letter..." Nick pointed at a small 'A' written with blood. It looked too neatly done to be a coincidence.

"Isn't... that what serial killers do?" Judy shook, she only heard stories about Serial Killers before, now she's living in one.

Nick walks up to it. "I'd say ye-"

**CRACK**

The floor under Nick broke away. It's a long drop

"EAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-" Nick was gone.

Judy just stood there. Frozen.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Nick kept screaming as he only fell 10 meters before vines broke his fall. He got entangled in them. "Well... could've been worse"

He sees a huge branch he can stand on, he stretches out to reach it and get a grip on it.

"Raymee!"

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Nick was scared by the sudden appearance of someone. His reflexes cause him and the stranger to fall a bit more.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Nick and the stranger get entangled in more vines. Nick sees something white fall down below. He turns his face to meet the stranger.

"W-woah... hello..." Nick was perplexed.

The stranger was a blue vixen, wearing tribal bikini clothing and strange tattoos. He noticed that what he saw fall was a sandal from her right foot.

"You from Stone Ocean?" Said the vixen. "I Princess Krystal"

"Nick... Officer Wilde?... wait- Stone Ocean?... wha?" Nick was confused at the strange accent from the vixen.

The vixen laughed and played with the vines to untangle themselves, she surprises Nick by untangling him first in the blink of an eye and lowering him to safety. She soon joins him.

"Cerinia, home, family not like Stone Ocean" She points up, Nick notices how close they're from the streets above.

~~BZZZZT!~~ "Nick! Are you okay? Please respond!" Judy's voice was heard from Nick's radio. Krystal jumped away in surprise.

"Calm down... it's just my friend" Nick slowly pulls out his radio. "Carrots, it's me! I'm fine"

"Where are you Nick? Turns out the house had some dangerous flaws in it's design! I'll try to get a rescue team, do you know where you are?" Judy said.

"No clue, i'll try to get to a better position" Nick turned off his radio. "Did you just say theres more like you?"

* * *

**Unknown - Rainforest District**

**10:35 AM**

Nick kept following Krystal as she led him to her 'home'. Nick while walking a number of logs he kept stepping on bugs, spines and other stuff that hurts him.

"Ouch... Now I understand why some mammals use footwear..." Nick looked at Krystal who giggled.

"Hehe. You call it shoes, yes?" Krystal said while pointing to her remaining sandal.

"Uh.. not all of them" Nick looked at her. "Is it just you who knows english? I noticed you said a strange word when you found me"

Krystak nods. "Father not allow Cerinia to talk to Stone Ocean, father say they not worthy, I like Stone Ocean"

"Uh... Stone Ocean?"

Krystal looks at him. "We call Stone Ocean that" She points to the street above. "It made of stone"

"I guess you can say it is made of stone..."

Krystal stopped and pushes some huge leaves out of the way.

"Cerinia, home"

Nick was perplexed. "Holy...s-"

It was a full tribal community, living in secret in the Rainforest District, tents made of wool, fireplaces, females wore similar bikinis and sandals like Krystal, males only used a loincloth and large wool boots.

Nick attempts to step through but Krystal stops him. "Cerinia not like Stone Ocean, they'll jail you"

Nick stepped back. "Then is there another way for me to go back home?" He points up.

Krystal points to the vines. "Climb, can you?" Nick shook his head concerned. Krystal laughed. "I help" Krystal then pointed Nick to stand on a vine and grab it, Krystal jumped on another one and pulled it down as she descended, Nick went up instead.

"Wooooooooaaaahhhhhh!" Nick was launched upwards and landed on the street. "Ouch..." He rolled to a sidewalk and quickly took a photo of the street he was in. He took out his radio.

"Carrots, I'm fine, I managed to get to **Green Dolphin Street**"

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 2: Sky High**


End file.
